Dragon Wings
by Sera1
Summary: After Sakura reveals a secret to Syaoran, he dumps her. To help her get over him, Touya and Kero decide to play matchmaker. If that's not scary enough, with Yue as the (un)lucky guy. Yue/Sakura, please R&R.
1. Yue and Cerberus comfort Sakura, and we ...

Vurso: This is our first Card Captor Sakura fanfic.

Firethroat: So please don't flame us.

Me: None of us own Card Captor Sakura.

Firethroat: This is a Yue/Sakura story, so I suggest that if you don't like that pairing, back out now.

Vurso: Oh, and if you're an author here, please check out Sera's post, called "Do you want your fics MSTed" for the obvious reason, if you do.

Me: And this fic is a bit different from the others out there. You'll see why.

Firethroat: Now that the pleasantries are over, on with the fic.

*********************

Emerald eyes watched the moon sadly, as the owner of the eyes tried to hide the tears slowly trickling down her face. Her older brother put a comforting leathery wing around her.

"It's okay, Sakura. I always knew that gaki was no good. If he can't accept who you really are, then he doesn't deserve you." Touya said, for once trying to comfort his little sister, who he often thought of as still a hatchling.

"I know, Touya." Sakura sniffled. "But that doesn't stop it from hurting."

"I know." Touya said, his scaled ears drooping. "I know."

"Sakura, what's wrong?" Kero's voice called from the open window. The little guardian beast looked out to see his mistress and her older brother sitting on the roof, the moonlight shining gently down on them. What he didn't expect to see, though, were the scales that covered the backs of their arms and outside of their legs, the claws coming from the ends of their toes and fingers, or the long, powerful, coiled tails. He also didn't expect the large leathery-looking dragon wings folded on their back, or the ears that resembled those of a scaled donkey (A/N: Just think donkey ears, covered in scales) sticking up through their hair. Scales apparently covered their backs, and the scales started on the tips of their noses, running up over their forehead, through their hair (he could see the scales sticking up through their hair), and down the backs of their necks.

"Sakura? Touya?" Kero's jaw dropped, and he just stared. He then recovered his compose somewhat, and asked, "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOU?"

Sakura sighed. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you, Kero. We're kinda like werewolves, only with dragon in place of the wolf. Also, we can change at any time we wish."

Kero flew over to inspect Sakura. After checking to make sure that she was actually okay physically, he asked, "Why didn't you tell me and Yue? We're your guardians, and this is the kind of the that we need to know."

Sakura put up her hand for Kero to sit in, and, after he made himself comfortable, she said, "I didn't think that anyone outside the family should know. I also guess I was just afraid to tell you."

Kero nodded in understanding. "Still, you should have told us."

Sakura looked down sadly. "I know. And I'm sorry for not telling you."

Kero smiled. "I guess I can forgive you… if you get me some of that pudding in the fridge." This earned a tiny smile from his mistress, which soon turned to a look of pain. She put Kero down, got up, and walked to the edge of the roof, where she sat down. She curled her tail around herself, and drew her wings tightly around her.

"What's with her?" Kero asked Touya.

The young Were-Dragon scowled. "Sakura decided to show the gaki what she really was, and he freaked. He told her that he didn't want to go out with her, and that he now hated her." Kero decided that he could make a better show of anger in his true form, and transformed.

Cerberus's lips were drawn back from his teeth in a snarl as his wings parted, revealing the large mane-less lion. "I knew that brat was no good!" His voice held a tone of underlying thunder that implied that if he ever met Syaoran in that form, the boy would be lucky to escape with his life. The look on Touya's face implied the same thing.

Cerberus's ears perked up at a tiny sound, and he turned to look at the tiny figure that was Sakura. When he noticed that she was shaking with sobbing, his expression softened. He quickly sent a short telepathic message to his brother, Yue, and walked over to Sakura, then sat down. He hesitantly put a large, gentle paw on her back, and pulled her close, so that she was crying into the fur on his chest. She clutched his fur in her hands, and merely started crying harder. Cerberus lowered his large, heavy head, and gently licked the top of Sakura's head with his rough tongue. A paternal instinct that Cerberus didn't even know he had came over him, and he protectively wrapped his wings about the crying girl.

It didn't take long for Yue to arrive, although he looked angry at having been woken up. Kero gave him a warning look that clearly said "Be nice." before he unwrapped his wings. Sakura's wings were again folded on her back, so that Yue got a good look at the one he was sworn to protect and obey. His eyes widened, and he looked at Cerberus with a look that could only be described as confusion. Cerberus explained about Sakura's dragon attributes, and why she was crying. Yue's eyes narrowed in fury, and he looked read to go find Syaoran and pound him to a pulp that instant. A warning look from Cerberus, and another sight of his crying mistress, cooled his anger somewhat, though.

In a very unusual move for him, Yue hesitantly knelt down, and pulled Sakura into a tight, comforting hug. He rubbed her back gently, and placed his head on hers. Soft murmuring indicated to Cerberus and Touya that he was trying to comfort Sakura. Cerberus lay down, so that his body was lightly touching that of his mistress.

Finally, Sakura's tears faded, and she fell into an exhausted sleep. Yue gently picked her up, and walked along the roof to the open window. He carefully went inside, and lay the young girl on her bed. He pulled the covers over her, and his fingers lingered lightly on her cheek. The moon shone on a face that was filled with sadness and longing.

From the window, Touya and Cerberus watched as Yue gently tucked in Sakura. They crept away after a few moments, and sat down at the far edge of the roof.

Touya spoke first. "Did you see the way he was looking at my sister?"

Cerberus nodded. "Yes. And it gives me an idea."

"Oh?"

A small smile formed on the lion's face. "What's the fastest way to get over a love?"

After a few moments, a smile slowly crept across Touya's face. "To fall in love with someone else."

"Exactly. We both can tell that Yue likes Sakura, even though he would never tell her, and Sakura likes Yue well enough. Even so, it would take both of us to get them together, as they're both so clueless. So what do you say? Partners?" Cerberus extended a paw towards Touya.

Touya clasped Cerberus's paw in his own clawed hand. "Partners."

*********************

Firethroat: You're evil.

Vurso: Very evil.

Me: ^_^ I know.

Vurso: Anyways, now that you've read, please review and tell us how you liked it, and what you think should happen.

Me: Although please don't say to make it an S&S.

Firethroat: And please read Sera's post about the MSTing thing.

Vurso: And please don't flame. We don't go around flaming your stories, so please don't flame ours.

Me: Thanks for reading, everybody. Sorry for it being so short, but I had to introduce the situation, first.


	2. Visit to Tomoyo's, and a little payback ...

Vurso: We've said it before, and we'll say it again.

Firethroat: We don't own Card Captor Sakura.

Me: Although if we did, then we wouldn't have butchered it like Clamp did.

Vurso: Lousy good for nothing… *Continues muttering bad things about Clamp. *

Me: Now that this is all over, sorry for taking so long with this chapter. Oh, and just to let you know, my theory is that dragons are a lot like cats. You pet them, they purr. You pick them up by the scruff of the neck, they curl up into a ball. That sort of thing.

Vurso: We aren't like cats one bit!

Me: *Rubs Firethroat behind the horns. *

Firethroat: *Starts purring like crazy. *

Vurso: -_-' Point taken…

Me: The reason I mentioned it is that Touya and Sakura will act somewhat like cats in this fic, and I wanted the readers to know why.

Firethroat: Please review after you read the story. And that's my cue to say, on with the fic!

Vurso: YOU STOLE MY LINE AGAIN! *Chases Firethroat around the room, throwing objects at him. *

Me: *Sighs and starts typing, ducking as things come close to hitting me. *

*********************

A slanting beam of sunlight shone into the young Sorceress's room, and gently warmed her face. She yawned, showing off an impressive set of teeth, and wriggled a little further under the covers.

"Sakura, time to get up." Kero said, perching on one of her ears. He noticed, now that it was light, that Sakura had bright green scales, exactly the color of her eyes.

"Kero, leave me alone, it's Saturday…" Sakura mumbled without opening her eyes. She flicked the ear Kero was sitting on, almost sending him flying across the room.

"Careful there, Sakura." Kero told her, getting a better grip on the smooth scales. "You almost threw me across the room."

"That was the idea." She said with another yawn. Kero sweatdropped.

*How do I get someone that's part dragon out of bed without getting roasted? * Kero asked himself. He decided he'd better go ask Touya.

He flew out of the room and downstairs, where Touya was making breakfast. "Hey, Touya. I gotta question for ya." Kero said, hovering in front of him.

"If it's about breakfast, no, it isn't done yet." Touya said with a small chuckle.

"It's not that." Kero replied. "Sakura's still in her half and half form, and I need to know how to get her up without getting burnt to a cinder."

"Easy. We're just like a cat in that respect. Just change to your real form, and pick her up by the nape of the neck. It won't hurt her." Kero sweatdropped again.

"How does that keep her from burning me to a cinder?"

"How can she use her firebreath on you if she's facing away?" Touya asked, laughing.

Kero sighed and flew back upstairs. He landed on the floor of Sakura's room, and transformed to Cerberus. He hesitantly jumped up on Sakura's bed, and used his paw to move the covers. Sakura growled lightly, but that was it.

He gently grabbed the loose skin at the back of her neck in his mouth, and slowly backed off the bed, dragging Sakura behind him. To his surprise, she didn't protest. In fact, once they were both on the floor, she curled up into a ball, so that he could lift her off of the ground, much like a kitten when it's mother picks it up. Even so, his neck was aching by the time he got her downstairs.

*How do mother cats DO this? * Cerberus asked himself as he dropped Sakura on the floor. That woke her up, finally.

After glaring at Cerberus for a few seconds, she stood up and proceeded to change back to human. Basically, her wings, tail, scales, and claws somewhat melted into her. Cerberus found it fascinating, and maybe a little gross. It only took a couple seconds, though, so he didn't have to watch it long.

"Hungry?" Sakura asked him with her old grin, although her Sun Guardian could still see the sadness in her green eyes.

"Am I ever not hungry?" He asked, trying to lighten the mood.

"Good point." She said with a laugh. Cerberus smiled. At least she was happier now, somewhat.

After breakfast, Sakura got dressed, and sat down in the front hall as she put on her roller blades. She finished, and stood up, waiting for Kero to take his usual perch on her shoulder.

Once Kero had gotten a good grip, Sakura skated outside, down the sidewalk, and on down the street.

"Hey, Sakura, where are we going?" Kero asked in her ear, being careful to keep his voice down.

"Tomoyo's." Sakura replied. "She said she wanted to film me some more, and she said that she even had some leftover cake in the fridge for you, Kero."

"Yay, cake!" Kero cheered, making a couple of passerby stare. They quickly dismissed it as a figment of their imagination, as Sakura skated leisurely past.

Kero groaned when Tomoyo opened the door of her mansion, as she already had her camera, and an evil look on her face.

"Sakura! Kero! Just the two I wanted to see!" Kero was seriously considering whether cake was worth staying while Tomoyo had that look on her face, but he didn't get to leave, as the young ebony haired girl grabbed his tail and dragged him and Sakura after her.

"Oh, and Sakura, if you could get Yue to come, I have the perfect matching outfits for all three of you to wear!" Tomoyo said happily. Kero was starting to get afraid at this point.

"Okay Tomoyo1" Sakura said cheerfully. She closed her eyes and concentrated for a few seconds, then opened them again. "He's coming."

"Okay!" The way too cheerful look on Tomoyo's face was now beyond scary to Kero. It was terrifying!

"So, Sakura, I heard you and Syaoran broke up." Sakura's face fell, and she slowly nodded.

Tomoyo smiled and patted her best friend on the shoulder. "Don't worry. If he can't accept you for who you are, then he's not worth it."

"I know…" Sakura whispered. "But it still hurts."

"Time will mend your wounds. Don't worry." Tomoyo answered.

"Ahem." The three of them turned to see Yue hovering in front of the window. Tomoyo let him in, and he landed, still with his disdainful look. "Why did you call me?"

"I have outfits for all three of you!" Tomoyo told him, way too cheerfully. Yue, Sakura, and Kero all sweatdropped. This was not going to be pretty.

***

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" Everyone within a few miles looked up at the sound of two creatures being brutally tortured.

***

Yue and Cerberus look at Tomoyo and Sakura, both with absolutely miserable looks on their faces.

"Come on, you two, it's not that bad." Sakura said, trying to not laugh.

"You're a girl. Therefore, it's not as bad for you." Cerberus growled.

"It's not that bad!" Tomoyo and Sakura said at the same time.

"I'M WEARING A PINK TUTU! DON'T TELL ME IT'S NOT THAT BAD!" Yue shouted. Sakura couldn't take it anymore, and cracked up.

"It's not funny!" Cerberus said indignantly.

"Yes it is!" She gasped out, barely able to talk because she was laughing so hard.

Cerberus and Yue both sweatdropped.

***

After apologizing to both guardians, and fixing an extra large cake for Kero, Tomoyo just concentrated on filming Sakura for the rest of the day, and thinking up kawaii outfits to make for her later.

Yue was just about to fly off, when a though struck him. He turned around and said nervously, "Tomoyo?"

"Yes, Yue?"

"Could I borrow one of those tutus?"

"Sure!" She handed him one, wondering what he wanted it for. With a tiny, evil grin, he flew off.

Sakura and Tomoyo found out on Monday, when Syaoran come to school wearing a bright pink, frilly, tutu.

*********************

Me: I couldn't resist… please don't kill me for that part…

Firethroat & Vurso: *Still fighting. *

Me: *Evil grin. * I bet I can get them to stop… *Snaps my fingers, and both of them are suddenly in tutus. *

Both: *Look at me in horror. *

Me: *Smiles innocently. * When you two learn to get along, the tutus will go away. And you won't be able to get them off any other way. Even a nuclear holocaust won't get them off.

Both: *Stunned. *

Me: *Laughing. * Please review!


	3. The rice and pudding Incidents, and part...

Me: Man. Things have been too quiet around here since I lent Firethroat to DM.

Vurso: And that's a bad thing?

Me: *Laughs. * Not really.

Vurso: Anyways, we don't own Card Captor Sakura.

Me: And you'll be starting to see more of Yue's past in the coming chapters.

Vurso: Without further ado, ON WITH THE FIC!

Me: *Winces. * No need to yell…

Vurso: Sorry…

*********************

Still chuckling from the sight of Syaoran in a tutu, Sakura slowly skated home to fix dinner.

Kero met her at the door, his face covered in streaks of chocolate pudding. "I didn't eat the pudding! I swear! It was the dog!"

"Kero, we don't have a dog."

Kero sweatdropped. "Uh… then it was the cat!"

"We don't have a cat, either."

Sakura tried to keep a straight face as Kero ran through every animal it was possible to keep as a pet, but it was hard.

Kero was on giraffe when Sakura finally lost control, and burst out laughing.

Kero whined softly. "SAKURA! IT'S NOT FUNNY!"

"Yes it is." Sakura said with a smile as she walked into the kitchen. After tying on an apron, she started to take down a bag of rice from the top shelf.

Unfortunately, it was nearly full, and the top was open.

Thus, Sakura and Kero (who had just flown in to help his friend) were completely covered in rice.

Kero shook the small pile of rice that had formed on his head off, and started laughing when he got a good look at his mistress. After glimpsing herself in the mirror, Sakura joined in.

After they managed to get their laughter under control, Sakura summoned the Erase card. After getting rid of the rice, she and Kero managed to drag another bad out from the pantry. After the rice was starting to soak in water, Sakura took a bag of chicken out of the freezer.

After setting that on to boil, Sakura went upstairs to take a shower, after getting Kero to watch the food, and threatening him with torture if he tried to eat it.

Of course, she didn't believe him when he said he would behave.

***

That night, Sakura just couldn't get to sleep. She tossed and turned, but she was just too upset. Finally, she gave up, and decided to go for a flight to calm her nerves.

After changing to her half-and-half form, she opened her window and climbed out on the roof. She sighed and closed her eyes in bliss as the cool air gently blew across her scales, wings, and skin.

The next instant, she was bounding off across the roof, and leapt off the edge.

She was halfway to the ground when she spread her wings, instantly reversing her fall. Only a couple flaps were necessary to take her high above the town.

Sakura smiled at the comforting sensation of wind filling her pinions, and, tucking them close to her body, she went into a small dive, completing a quick barrel roll before spreading her wings again.

Anyone looking up that night would have merely smiled in amusement at the sight of the young dragon half cavorting in the night sky. That, or they would have made a quick appointment with their therapist.

***

Yue sighed, then winced as the familiar tingling pain started. It was becoming much more frequent lately, and he knew that he would have to change soon. He hissed softly as the pain concentrated at the base of his spine, and, deciding that it wouldn't hurt anyone if he just let go this one night, he let it take over.

Yue nearly smiled in relief as the pain abated, and his new feathery tail brushed against the ground. His wings shimmered, changing from the usual silver to a snowy white, matching his tail. He felt a persistent itching on his scalp as long feathers grew, to flow down his back, intertwined with his hair, white amongst silver. Feathers sprang of their own accord from the sides of his forearms and the backs of his calves, adding more light to the dim room in Yuki's apartment.

The most peculiar part about his feathers was that all of them were made of white flame.

*********************

Me: Cliffie! Yes, we are evil.

Vurso: Thiv would have been ouv vooner, buv I have the flu…

Me: Which means, it may be a while till the next chapter.

Vurso: Until then, gev well cardv and flowerv are greatly appreviated.

Me: And in the chapter after the next one, everyone will get to start meeting some… special… acquaintances of Yue…

Vurso: *Sneezes, sending out an ice beam. * Well, we bevver gev going… pleave review, and rememver… never go vwimming in the anvarvic…


	4. Evening flight, and Kero and Touya start...

Vurso: Um… this is a special installment of Dragon Wings, in two ways. First, that I will be writing this chapter, and others to come until Sera feels up to it… she's just been through something very hard on her, and she doesn't feel much like doing anything right now. Second, I will explain at the end of the chapter. Now, I'm pretty sure that Sera doesn't own Card Captor Sakura, and I sure don't. This chapter is mostly just a bridge between the beginning of the fic, and the part where the action starts (action as in fighting). So, I will just fill it with a little humor, and a bit of Sakura starting to notice just how cute Yue is. Now, on with the fic.

*********************

Yue sighed happily and decided to allow himself the luxury of a tiny smile as the cool breeze brushed against his feathers, snapping the flames to new heights. Really, a good flight was doing quite well in the relaxation department. Deciding for once to give in to the little voice of his phoenix side (A/N: Darn you, Dark Moon. STOP GIVING AWAY EVERYTHING!), he suddenly twisted into feats of aerial acrobatics that would make the most agile gymnast, swimmer, etc, turn bright green with envy. He was so absorbed in giving his wings a good workout that he didn't feel the approach of a very familiar girl with a pink aura.

***

Sakura had been just relaxing, and doing a bit of thermal hopping with the last remaining heat rising from the concrete below, when she noticed what looked like a star trying to catch its own tail. After a quick debate with herself, she spilled air from her wings, and started a shallow glide in the direction of the white, dancing dot. After all, curiosity killed the cat, not the dragon.

Once she got closer, Sakura was able to discern a very familiar white aura. _Yue? But why would he be out here at this time of night? Better yet, why would he be out here at this time of night doing acrobatics?_

Slowly drifting closer, Sakura examined Yue with eyes developed over thousands of generations to scout the horizon for prey. And the Card Mistress was very surprised at the thoughts drifting through her mind.

__

Who knew Yue could be so cute… Cute? Yue's not cute… **Yeah, you're right, he's downright handsome.** Aww, shut up, brain. **Make me**. Don't make me use Erase to get rid of you**. You'll just wipe your entire mind.** Shut up. **No. Anyways, where was I? Oh yeah. I can't believe you were chasing after Syaoran all that time. **Hey! He was sweet! **He dumped you because of your dragon heritage. **Shut up. **Anyways, now Yue… there's a man! And he doesn't think of me as ugly. **How can you tell. **Dragon Intuition. **Dragons don't have intuitions. **All right, woman's intuition, then. **Are you ever going to leave me alone? **No. Now, where was I… oh yeah. Those arms… that chest… those wings… that tail… **(Same time) **_wait… TAIL?????_**

Sakura made a startled "eep", which made Yue, in turn, whirl about, looking for the source of the danger. Seeing only his Mistress, he relaxed for a second, before tensing up again as he remembered just what form he was in.

They both just hovered there, at a loss for words, when the silence was broken quite nicely by the crash of thunder overhead. In unspoken agreement, they made a beeline for Sakura's house.

***

Touya grinned in satisfaction as he finished locking every window and door in the house. He whipped out a walkie-talkie, pressed the talk button, and said into it, commando style, "_S.A., Kinomoto perimeter is secure, how is your mission proceeding? Over._"

Kero's voice blared from the speaker in reply. "_Yukito's house is locked up tight, Touya. There's no way they're getting inside._"

__

Excellent… Touya thought, al la Mr. Burns style. _They'll just have to work together to find a place to stay that's out of the rain, and that's bound to get them together!!!_

***

Sakura groaned and slumped against the final window of her house. Not one was open…

Yue chose that moment to show up, looking extremely mad.

"Lemme guess. Yukito's house is locked up tight, too?"

"Yes."

Sakura sighed. "Things can't get any worse."

That was when the Irony Gods decided to step in. With a loud crash of thunder, torrents rained down upon the unprotected pair.

Pulling a piece of soaked hair out of his eyes, Yue sighed. "Mistress, I must advise you. Never say things can't get any worse. Because they always will."

*********************

Vurso: Okay, that was just a little something to keep everyone going, and I'm sorry that it was so short. I'm really not very good at this writing thing. Anyways, down to business.

Sera asked me to ask people if they would like to be characters in her fic. The first 9 people to post in a review saying so and telling who will get to be in it. But, there are guidelines.

The character will be half phoenix, and the reviewer must choose one of the following abilities for their character. But only one. And please put a back up, incase it's already been taken. The other things the reviewer can and MUST decide are the name of their character (please pick something not silly, because Sera will change it if you just put something to be funny), the personality of their character (will be default if not picked), and the particular markings for their character. The markings and colors can consist of anything.

Here are the abilities to choose from:

Shapeshifting (change from one animal to another)

Psychic abilities

Extremely good fighting skills

Excellent at any and all sports

Ability to control Fire

Ability to control Water

Ability to control the Earth and Nature

Ability to control Wind

Ability to control Electricity

Please review, with the specifics we asked of you. And this is very important to the plot, so please help us out here.

Now, I gotta go and see if Sera is okay. *Walks out of the room. *


End file.
